1 Last Chance
by marikluverkaibasgurl
Summary: Kisaraxseto. As Kisara draws her final breathe before she dies she is visited by an angel and told she get 1 last chance with seth. But nobody said it would be in the future where seth is now the 1 and only Kaiba?
1. Chapter 1: Torn apart

**Hi everybody! This is my first Kisara( did I spell her name right?) and seth/seto story! I think it's pretty good and hope you like it! Well with out any further ado...the story...**

kisara kneeled before **th****e** highest of the priests of egypt. He looked at her.

"kisara." he said softly.

"Yes you highness." she said trying to avoid eye contact with such an important figure.

"Please women get to your feet. There's nobody here but ourselves."

She looked around the room. This was true. She went up and looked at him. he had a deep white hair with many rings that adorned his fingers. He had a staff and a royal blue rob on. he stared at her with a look that her master seth could give.

"We--I have learned of your feelings for master seth." he said.

kisaras heart stopped. He knew? How? Why? She stated breathing with a worried tone.

"ma-mater Kimosho. Please. We haven't---." she couldn't say the proper word in front of a man of his stature. "We haven't--"

"--had a romp?" he asked. "Yes I have guessed that. You haven't lost that glow. However I have you come here because--tragic news."

"--what is it?" she asked.

"The prophets have for seen your death tomorrow night." he said. "But they also have looked into the future and seen that you are to save a man."

kisara wasn't really hearing him though. She was gonna die? Tomorrow? But she--and Seth--her life--she sunk to her knees and felt hot tears roll down her face. I couldn't be true.

"kisara?" the master asked. He sounded worried. "Are you well?"

"Are--are your prophets always correct?" she managed through her tears.

"Yes. Im sorry."

She started to sob...Seth...how would she tell him...could she tell him?

"Seth.." she whispered.

The master sighed.

"He'll be fine...but Kisara please hear me."

She stared at him.

"I'm sorry...I wanted to warn you..." he said. "There's nothing we can do. Now go spend your last night with him. Tell him how you feel. And you have my permission to do whatever you wish. Tonight there's no line between master and apprentice. Now go."

she got to her feet and went down the road. The sun was just beginning to dip into the sky. Her heart sank with it. Suddenly there was a cheery scream.

"Kisara!"

Se turned around. There stood Mana. Her hair was blown around in every direction as usual.

"Oh hi Mana."

Mana's smile fell.

"Whatta matter?" she asked.

"Nothing. Really."

"So wanna hang out tomorrow? I was gonna go down to the pond and watch the fish swim. There sooo cool. Don't cha think?"

"yeah...there cool."

"soo?"

"I don't think so Mana. Im sorry. I gotta go." she said. "seth wants me back soon."

with that she left. She arrived at the palace. She went up to her room.

"Mater seth?" she called.

"I'm in here Kisara."

she went into a near by room. There was seth with the dragon model he was working on. Kisara couldn't help but grin when she saw him. How was she gonna tell him?

"what did the master priest say?" he asked.

"Nothing...master...seth..." he stared at her. "Have you ever...do you...love somebody?"

He grew quiet.

"why?"

"I just wanted to know."

"well there's somebody." he broke away his stare from her. "But...I could never tell her."

"what if...you were gonna die?" she asked. "How would you tell them?"

"I...don't know. I wouldn't. It probably would be the best thing to do. Let them enjoy the time they have left together."

A chime from seth's clock sounded that it was midnight. There was a bang in the distance.

"I'll be back." he said.

Kisara sighed and dropped her head on the table. She knew it sounded sluttish...but she wanted him. She wanted him bad. She wanted to tell him so they could make love but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. When he came back she'd do it...she'd tell him. she went up. suddenly seth came in.

"Seth I..."

"Kisara come on! There's no time! We're being attacked!"

"Attacked?" she followed him out the door. "But..."

"Not NOW Kisara!" he snipped as they went outside.

Troops of the opposing army had swarmed around the palace. The pharaoh trusted her and seth to insure the safety of the palace. Kisara took a step toward them and summoned her powers. She blew back a few of them.

:"More Kisara!" seth yelled. "Call on more!"

She did. A dozen flew back dead this time.

"Keep going!" he yelled. "Give it more!"

She did. She could feel herself weakening but she had to keep going.

"More...more..." she concentrated.

The blasts she created, the power she summoned became stronger and stronger. Kisara felt her body becoming weak and full of pain but she thought of failing...then seth would never forgive her...Finally she gave it all she had and let out a final punishing blast. Troops miles back fell over dead. There was an eerie silence as she collapsed to the ground. Seth went over to her and propped up her limp body.

"We did it..." he whispered. "Kisara...what's wrong?"

She lifted an open and looked into his face. He cradled her body in his strong warm arms as she open and closed her eyes.

"seth..." she said.

She knew she was dying.

Seth looked confused and hurt and angry as he clutched her closer.

"No...Kisara...stay awake please...I'm sorry I pushed you so hard...please you can't do this TO ME!"

But it was too late. Her breathes became shallow as she closed her eyes.

"_Kisara." _

Kisara opened her eyes to see a woman before her. She wore a long white dress that rippled around her ankles and had almost white hair. She had no feet just dress and floated far above her in a sea of bright light. She smiled down at her as Kisara blocked it with her hand to get a better look at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The angel of wish...the angel of mercy." she said in a sing song voice. "I watched as you died saving the man you love."

Kisara drew a sharp breathe.

"I'm...dead?" tears formed out of the corners of her eyes as she pictured seth still cradling her lifeless body.

"No don't cry my dear. You should rejoice! For I have brought you a gift."

"Gift?"

"Yes..." she sighed and swooped down to be at her eye level. She touched her face with her hands. "You love that man with all your heart and probably saved his life from those troops tonight. So I am sending you into the future to be with him 1 more time. Take head my dear it won't last forever I will need to take you away after a certain amount of time. Do you want my gift?"

Kisara nodded. The woman smiled and began to fly away.

"Wait!" Kisara yelled. "where are you going?"

"Go to sleep my dear!" she called after her. "When you wake up all will be fine."

Then she was gone in a flash of white light. Kisara suddenly found herself very tired. Se layed her head down and closed her eyes...but no dreams came...the thought of being close to seth again was enough of a dream...

**...well that's all for now folks! Please r+r! I'll have a new chapter out soon if ya do! Well until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2: New things

**Hi everybody! Thanx for the reviews! Srry it took so long to get this chapie out but I'v been REALLY busy...but no more stalling. Anyway...w/o any further ado...the story...**

...Kisara opened her eyes. She found herself laying on cloths that were fit for the pharaoh himself. They were a crisp white color and were soft and fluffy.

"I must be among royalty." Kisara thought aloud rubbing her aching head.

She got to her feet but immediately jumped up. What she stood on was softer then dirt or animal skin...in fact...it was smooth and cool to the touch. She got on her hands and knees and ran her hands over the white surface.

"It must be some sort of sorcery!" she said with a gasp as she looked up.

There before her stood a boy with brown hair that gathered into a large point. His eyes glittered a deep brown as he cocked his head to the side to look at her.

"Are you a psychiatric patient?" he asked her.

He spoke in tongues she had never heard before but understood every word of it.

"A what?" she spoke in the same language.

She clasped her hands over her mouth. The boy stared at her. He offered her his hand. She took it still shaken and unsure as he hoisted her off the mysterious floor.

"A psychiatric patient." he repeated slowly as though she had problems hearing him the first time. "Like are you nuts? Or skitzo? Because if you are I think you're on the wrong floor."

"No!" she said joyously. "This is not my floor. My floor is made of dirt! It must belong to the pharaoh."

His eyes widened at pharaoh.

"What...pharaoh?" he asked cautiously.

"Pharaoh Atemu." she said. "May he have a long and happy life."

"Atemu..." the boy repeated. "Oh yeah...um...by the way? I'm Tristian Taylor! I'm an intern here for the summer."

"Intern? In whose turn? Yours?"

He sighed.

"Excuse me master Taylor." she asked. "But how did I get here?"

He laughed.

"Oh yeah the doc said..."

"Doc?" she asked. "Who is Doc?"

"...the doctor." he said. "The medicine man?"

"Oh yes!" she clapped her hands together and nodded. "Continue."

"Well." Tristian pressed on looking slightly confused. "They found you lying in the dirt in the Domino park softball field. They brought you in here like 3 days ago. My friend Tea and I were on shift. I saw the whole thing."

She nodded.

"Well I'm much better and I have to find Seth!" she said brushing past him gently. "So thank you."

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait..." he asked. "Seth? Atemu? I gotta take you to see my friend Yugi before you go anywhere."

"If that is what you wish." she responded. "But I must hurry. I have limited time."

He nodded.

"My shift just ended." he said then he lowered his voice. "But we gotta sneak you outta here! Stay here I'll be right back!"

He dashed away before Kisara could nod and left her standing there. She peered around the room. There was a weird "beep" noise coming from the bed. She approached cautiously.

"Beep." "Beep."

It came from the machine in the corner. Kisara poked it. It swayed. She grabbed it firmly. It let out a "boop." Tristian popped his head back in. he held a jacket made of a slick black material.

"It boops and beeps as it pleases." she said delighted. "It seems to have a will of it's own!"

Tristian sighed.

"No it's a monitor. It takes your heart rate...look." he held up the coat. "Put this on! I have my bike helmet. Put it on and don't say a word and we'll be home free."

"You're home is free?" she asked. "And what is a "bike?" Can you eat it for I am famished!"

He shook his head as she slipped the jacket on and he stuffed her hair into the helmet. He pulled down the glass on the front of it and the world took on a darker shade. Kisara gasped.

"Is it dusk already?" she asked. "This new world is so strange..."

He grabbed her arm and yanked her into the hallway. People talked in hushed voices and they went by. Kisara watched people with weird contractions on there arms and legs that men in white called "casts." They approached a circular desk near doors made of glass. A woman looked up at them and smiled.

"See you tomorrow Tristian." she said happily. "And...?"

"I am Kisa..." she started but Tristian cut in with a nervous laugh.

"...Kisarono." he said with a fake laugh. "Yeah he's a buddy of mine. Well see ya tomorrow Natalie!"

He dashed out the front door as Kisara followed. The city was large an d beautiful. More incredible the Egypt if that was possible. She gasped as a large fast thing speed by her on the black road. The back dirt burned her bare feet. She jumped up.

"OW!OW!OW!" she mumbled until Tristian stopped her.

"Get on." he instructed her pointed to a large "bike."

Kisara nodded and got on in back of him.

"Is this your "bike"?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Hear this puppy roar."

Suddenly there was a horrible noise from the back of her that only a powerful dragon of Ra could have made. She grabbed Tristian around the waste in fear of her own life. He didn't even jump.

"Good...Now hang on!" he yelled over the noise and suddenly they sped down the black road faster then any horse could go or dragon could fly.

Kisara screamed and buried her head in his jacket as the wind whizzed by her. When she came there to find Seth she had NOT wanted to be in a place of a weird floor and loud dragons that roar but don't attack and fly down a road that burns human feet. Suddenly they stopped. Kisara lifted her head and looked around. They were far away from where they began and in front of a building that said "game shop" on front. Whatever that was. She got off slightly shaken as the roaring stopped. Tristian removed his helmet and hers. The dusk color of the earth faded and Kisara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on." he motioned her to follow him up the steps and into the building.

Kisara felt a rush of cool air hit her. Like the sun had not affected the room at all. In fact she shivered as Tristian yelled up the stairs.

"YUGIIII!" he yelled. "COME DOWN AND HURRY!"

Immediately there was a crash and a boy came down the stairs. Kisara gasped. There right in front of her...was the pharaoh himself.

**..well that's all for now. Srry Kaiba wasn't in this 1. i promise he'll be back! Please R+R or I will be forced to hold the next chapter prisoner! MUAHAHAHAHA! LOL. Well until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pharaoh and more new stuff

**Hi everybody! Sorry it's been so long...my bday just went by and I have skool now so...yeah. Well w/o any further ado...the story...**

Yugi blinked at Kisara as she layed face down on the ground.

"Um…hello?" he looked at Tristian who shrugged and placed his bike helmet on the table.

"My pharaoh…I am not worthy to breath the same air as you!" she said, sounding muffled from her face being smashed onto the floor.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked. "You might wanna talk to Yami…I'm not the pharaoh but he is."

There was a weird flash that was so quick that if you didn't know it was coming then you would have missed it. Yugi was replaced with Yami and he looked down at the girl.

"What did you say you're name is?" he crouched down next to her and carefully lifted her head up until their eyes met.

"Kisara your greatness." She said in almost whispered.

Yami blinked as his memory flashed. That name was so familiar. Like a distant pleasant dream you remember long after waking. It felt like a warm trickle of water flowed sweetly through his mind and filled him up slowly. He smiled and rose to full height and pulled her up with him. The blank and confused look on her face made him laugh.

"You're reincarnated from Egypt aren't you?" he asked.

Kisara shook her head.

"No!" she yelled then quieted her voice. "…no my pharaoh."

So she dove into her story about how she got to be where she was. Yami sat and heard her every word. He was very fascinated with her. Every word she said was like a blast of fresh air that revived his long dead memory.

"..and now I am here…in your humble palace my pharaoh." She said bringing her story to an end. "I must find your loyal servant Seth..."

"Loyal?" Joey had just entered the room with Tea. "Whoeva' ya are…ya don' know Kaiba."

Kisara slowly cocked her head to the side and stared at him.

"I am talking about Seth not…kaiba." She struggled with the pronunciation of the name.

Joey laughed.

"It's….kaiba….J-A-C-K-A-S-S kaiba." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Joey!" snapped Tea as Tristian snickered.

"Kaiba is what Seth reincarnated into." Yami explained to the very confused Kisara.

"Oh I see." Kisara got to her feet and brushed off her dirty dress. "Well if you excuse me…I must go find him!"

"No!" Yami grabbed her arm. "Kisara…he's not the same like you remember him."

"Really? Is he not a sorcerer anymore? Because I have enough power for the both of us!" she grinned.

Yami sighed and looked at the group for help.

"Hey Kisara!" Tea said suddenly. "You hungry? I can make you something to eat and we can talk about what you'll wear to go see Kaiba!"

Kisara nodded.

"Alright." She said as she followed her.

She gapped at the size of the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and took a step back. The air was cool and sent shivers down her spine. She laughed at this other marvel of magic. She stuck her finger in a large bowl of brown blobby stuff in her fridge. It was cool a gooey. Kisara pulled her finger back out and sniffed it. It smelled very good. Then she licked it. It was sweet and rolled over her tongue sweetly.

"Umm…" she mused as the sounds of pleasure escaped her lips.

Tea looked up when she heard her and started to laugh.

"I didn't know you liked pudding!" she said.

"Pud-ding?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tea pointed at the large bowl in her hands. "That."

Kisara looked at the gunk and grinned.

"I like this pud-ding."

Tea grinned.

"I guess you've never had chocolate before huh?"

Kisara shook her head as she put down her precious pudding and went to explore the stove. She turned the knob closest to her and turned the front burner on. The burner lit up a red color and Kisara went to place her hand on it. Tea panicked.

"No!" she snatched her hand away and turned off the stove. "Don't touch that! It'll burn you!"

"Like fire?"

"Yes just like fire." Tea sighed. "Hey…why don't I make lunch and go explore the rest of the house."

"Oh alright." She bounded away.

Then she went up the stairs. She saw a door opened half open. Curiosity killed the cat…or in this care enticed the Kisara. She peered in. The boy Joey had his back to her as heard a light tinkling sound.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Joey jumped and the tinkling noise stopped. He zipped up his fly and stared at her.

"I was peeing….in the bathroom?" he said.

"Bathroom?" she parroted.

Then she went over to the sink and turned the faucet slowly. Water shot out the end. She gasped. Then she stuck her hand under the cool water. How incredible.

"This is magical." She gapped.

Joey shook his head.

"You really must have come from Egypt eh?" he asked.

She nodded.

Tea then yelled for them to come downstairs.

"Best not to keep her waiting." He said. "Or she gets all b-chy."

"B-chy?" she repeated as they went down the stairs.

Tea waited patiently for them.

"Change of plans." She said happily. "We're taking Kisara to the mall so she can have the perfect outfit for see Kaiba in."

"Good thing you're not in a b-chy mood." Kisara chimed.

Tea and Joey gapped at her. Tea scowled and smacked Joey in the back of his head.

"She's been here an hour and you've already corrupted her." She shook her head.

"Corrupted." Kisara grinned. "I love learning new words!"

With that (weird) note they left.

**...Well that's all for now folks! Please review or I'll be forced to hold the next chapter prisoner. MUAHAHAHA! LOL. Until next time. **


End file.
